01 Grudnia 2010
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5240 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5240); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5241 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5241); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05 08:05 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 Radio Romans - odc. 26/32 - Porwanie; serial TVP 08:55 Mały rycerz El Cid - Zamek dla Martina odc. 19 (Un castillo para Martin); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (1980) 09:30 Budzik - Ptaszki w zimie 10:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 10:20 Szerokie tory; reportaż 10:50 Raj; magazyn 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Ewolucja życia - Na podbój nieba odc.3/5 (Journey of Life. Airborne.); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1585; telenowela TVP 14:15 Klan - odc. 1974 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 14:45 Opole 2010 na bis - Kombii w Opolu; koncert 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Celownik; magazyn 15:35 Plebania - odc. 1586; telenowela TVP 16:00 Klan - odc. 1975 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 16:35 Teleexpress 16:50 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Kuopio ( studio ) (Kuopio) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010) 17:00 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Kuopio ( I seria ) (Kuopio) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010) 19:05 Wieczorynka - Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - odc. 6 - Igrzyska 19:15 Wieczorynka - Nouky i przyjaciele - Lola kłóci się z przyjaciółmi, odc. 20 (Lola se dispute avec ses amis); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777 20:00 Sport - txt.str.777 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777 20:25 Ranczo - odc. 49 - Debata - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:30 Ratownicy - odc. 10/13 - txt.str.777; serial TVP 22:20 Niepokonani. Niezwykłe historie - Henryk Gołębiewski; talk-show 23:00 Warto rozmawiać - Czy podział Polski jest nieunikniony ? 23:50 Kino nocnych marków - Łup - odc. 7/8 (Scalp ep. 7); serial kraj prod.Francja (2008) 00:50 Kino nocnych marków - Łup - odc. 8/8 (Scalp ep. 8); serial kraj prod.Francja (2008) 01:40 TELEZAKUPY 02:00 Stacyjka - odc. 11/13 - Kosmitki i ziemianie; serial komediowy TVP 03:00 Stacyjka - odc. 12/13 - Milczenie krów; serial komediowy TVP 03:50 Sekret Laury - część 1 (Voie de Laura, 1 partie) 62'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (2005) 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 MASH - odc. 128/147 (MASH (s. VI, Y 106)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1977) 06:05 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 48/48; talk-show 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 61 - Osierocona miłość; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Arkadiusz Jakubik 11:15 Gilotyna - odc. 74; teleturniej 11:50 Doktor Martin - odc. 23 (Doc Martin); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 12:50 Faceci do wzięcia - ON, Ona, ON; serial TVP 13:25 Tak to leciało! - (84); teleturniej 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 498 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 789; serial TVP 16:00 Program lokalny 16:35 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 14/48; talk-show 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 24/63; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:40 Gorący temat 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 71; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Faceci do wzięcia - Wiódł ślepy kulawego; serial TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 499 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Barwy życia - odc. 13; felieton 20:55 Wszystkie ręce umyte. Sprawa Barbary Blidy - txt.str.777 68'; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Polska (2010) 22:10 Kino na maksa - American Pie 2 (American Pie 2) 100'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2001) 00:05 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VIII, odc. 13/17 (Crime Scene Investigation VIII, ep. 813); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2007) 01:00 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 123 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 13 Moving the Chains); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 01:50 Pitbull - odc. 24; serial policyjny TVP 02:45 Pitbull - odc. 25; serial policyjny TVP 03:35 Walker (Walker) 90'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Hiszpania (1987) 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:08 Pogoda Info 06:12 Info Poranek 06:23 Info Traffic 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:39 Pogoda Info 06:42 Info Poranek 06:53 Info Traffic 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:07 Pogoda Info 07:10 Info Poranek 07:23 Info Traffic 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:38 Pogoda Info 07:41 Info Poranek 07:48 Twoja@sprawa 07:53 Info Traffic 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda Info 08:20 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:36 Pogoda Info 08:38 Info Poranek 08:52 Info Traffic 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:07 Pogoda Info 09:11 Gość poranka 09:21 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:41 Pogoda Info 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Info Poranek 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:20 Pogoda Info 10:22 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:41 Pogoda Info 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:17 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:22 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:49 Pogoda Info 15:54 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda Info 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień 16:57 Pogoda Info 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:07 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:41 Pogoda Info 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Info Dziennik 23:00 Pogoda Info 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór 23:18 Plus - minus; magazyn 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 23:40 Pogoda Info 23:46 Wirus zagłady (AIDS the Global Killer); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 01:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:56 Info Dziennik 02:32 Sportowy Wieczór 02:42 Plus - minus; magazyn 02:52 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 03:16 Raport z Polski 03:33 Info Dziennik 04:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 04:52 Telekurier 05:09 Za kulisami PRL - Artur Starewicz Zdobycie władzy - odc. 12; cykl reportaży 05:34 Raport z Polski Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:25 Kot w butach - film animowany (Japonia,1969) 08:55 Miodowe lata: List do szefa (1) 09:25 Miodowe lata: Żywe zwłoki (2) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Opętał ją szatyn (133) 10:30 Daleko od noszy: Sponsorzy (134) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (242) 11:30 Mamuśki (1) 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Kręte ścieżki kariery (216) 13:00 Niania (1) 13:30 Niania (2) 14:05 Pierwsza miłość (1195) 14:50 Benny Hill (28) 15:20 Benny Hill (29) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (243) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (119) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1196) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Energetyk (166) 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Cztery noce z Marią (350) 20:30 To nie jest kolejna komedia dla kretynów - komedia (USA,2001) 22:05 Kabarety 23:05 Noc żywych kretynów - horror komediowy (Niemcy,2004) 01:05 Tajemnice losu 04:40 TV Market TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 06:00 Mango 07:00 Granie na śniadanie 08:00 Majka (173) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1352) 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:10 Mango 12:40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Jak mogłaś? 13:20 Detektywi: Ktokolwiek widział 13:50 Niania: Niania i przystojny producent (87) 14:20 Niania: Piłkarski pech (88) 14:55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk show 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Zły dotyk księdza 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Majka (174) 18:25 Detektywi: Sekret 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1353) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Chora miłość 21:30 Top Model. Zostań modelką: Finał 23:30 Halloween: Powrót - horror (USA,2002) 01:15 Szymon Majewski Show 02:15 Po co spać, jak można grać 03:10 Telesklep 03:35 Kuba Wojewódzki 04:25 Rozmowy w toku: Zły dotyk księdza 05:15 Nic straconego TV4 05:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 05:25 Lalola (12) 06:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:15 Słoneczny patrol (64) 08:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 09:20 Morze miłości (61) 10:20 Osaczona (51) 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem (71) 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Słoneczny patrol (65) 16:00 Zbuntowani 2 (29) 17:00 Osaczona (52) 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (72) 19:00 Morze miłości (62) 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 20:30 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska 23:00 Magazyn Ligi Europejskiej 23:35 Gry łóżkowe - thriller erotyczny (USA,2001) 01:45 Modelki Janice Dickinson (3) 02:45 Modelki Janice Dickinson (4) 03:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04:25 TV Market 04:59 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Stacja Porankowo - program dla dzieci 07:00 Sędzia Judy - reality show 07:30 Burza uczuć (585) 08:30 Pustynna miłość (65) 09:30 Domy nie do sprzedania 10:00 Gdzie jest Elisa? (65) 11:00 Burza uczuć (586) 12:00 JRG w akcji (1) - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Sędzia Judy - reality show 13:00 Pustynna miłość (66) 14:00 Gdzie jest Elisa? (66) 15:00 Bajki animowane 15:55 Robin Hood (3) 17:00 Robin Hood (4) 18:00 Bajki animowane 18:30 Junior TV: Myszorki na prerii (16) 19:00 Junior TV: Pszczółka Maja (7) 19:30 Junior TV: Tom i Jerry (111) 20:00 Junior TV: Pixie i Dixie (5) 20:30 WWE Superstars - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Strach się bać! - reality show 22:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 22:30 Szok Video (13) - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Odliczanie - film sensacyjny (Rosja,2004) 01:30 Programy powtórkowe 05:30 Telemarket 05:59 Zakończenie programu TVN Siedem 05:10 Marina (71) 06:00 Na Wspólnej (793) 06:30 Kuba Wojewódzki 07:25 Plotkara (6) 08:25 Brzydula (129) 08:55 Brzydula (130) 09:25 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (18) 10:25 Ally McBeal (10) 11:25 Mango 13:00 Apetyt na kasę 14:00 Marina (72) 15:00 Kuba Wojewódzki 16:00 Plotkara (7) 17:00 Brzydula (131) 17:30 Brzydula (132) 18:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (19) 19:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (20) 20:00 Środa na miarę Oscara: Przez ciemne zwierciadło - thriller SF (USA,2006) 22:00 Bez śladu (12) 22:55 Żona astronauty - thriller SF (USA,1999) 01:00 Arkana magii 03:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:05 Znak Orła - odc. 7 Zaproszenie 1331; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 08:40 Znak Orła - odc. 8 Gdyby zdradził 1331; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 09:10 Sprawy Nasze Powszednie - odc. 1 Słowo 09:20 Wierszem - (odc. 1) Wojciech Brzoska; magazyn kulturalny 09:40 Kino krótkich filmów - Powszedni dzień gestapowca Schmidta 9'; film dokumentalny 09:55 Jajo 45'; film TVP 10:50 Palety - Yves Klein: Ślady błękitnej epoki (Palettes/ Klein); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1996) 11:25 2 biennale Ars Polonia - W przestrzeni; reportaż 12:00 Album Chopinowski (1839) 12:35 Album Chopinowski (1839) 13:10 Ukryta forteca (Kakushi toride no san akunin) 132'; dramat kraj prod.Japonia (1958) 15:25 Agata Szymczewska gra Sonatę g - moll Claude'a Debussy'ego; koncert 15:45 Armelle 69'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1991) 17:00 2 biennale Ars Polonia - W przestrzeni; reportaż 17:40 Z archiwum i pamięci - Moja muzyka - Włodzimierz Korcz, cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny 18:45 Tak się toczy moja myśl 73'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1990) 20:15 Panorama kina światowego - Rude Boy (Rude Boy) 127'; film muzyczny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1980) 22:25 Pas de deux; film TVP 23:05 Wieczór z gwiazdą - Jan Józef Lipski; film dokumentalny 23:55 Klasyczny początek nocy - Piotr Anderszewski - Podróżujący fortepian (.); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2008) 01:20 Remix - nocne granie - odc. 1 - Trip - hop; magazyn muzyczny 02:15 Kino nocne - Sanjuro - samuraj znikąd (Tsubaki Sanjuro) 91'; dramat kraj prod.Japonia (1962) 03:45 Stereototal w CDQ; koncert 04:35 Rozmowy istotne - Dario Fo 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 01.12.1984 08:35 Notacje - Stefan Stuligrosz. Nie poddać się; cykl dokumentalny 08:45 Notacje - Stefan Stuligrosz. Ciężkie czasy; cykl dokumentalny 09:00 Bez komentarza - Debata Wałęsa Miodowicz 1988 (2); cykl dokumentalny 09:15 Dzieci różnych bogów - Katolicy, cz. 1, odc. 7; reportaż 09:40 Flesz historii - odc. 1; cykl reportaży 10:00 Doktor Ewa - odc. 3/9 - Prawo do życia; serial TVP 10:45 Doktor Ewa - odc. 4/9 - Obowiązek lekarza; serial TVP 11:30 Errata do biografii - Aleksander Wat 12:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Gwiazda wytrwałości; film TVP 13:00 Poszukiwacze zagubionych cywilizacji - Starożytne technologie; magazyn 13:30 Zwycięzcy Rommla - 2 (Zwycięzcy Rommla); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:15 Syberyjska lekcja; film dokumentalny 15:15 Małe ojczyzny - Historia rodziny z morzem w tle; cykl dokumentalny 15:35 Pomorskie pejzaże historyczne - Trzygłów z Chrystusem; cykl reportaży 16:00 Doktor Ewa - odc. 5/9 - Przeoczenie; serial TVP 16:45 Doktor Ewa - odc. 6/9 - Dwie prawdy; serial TVP 17:30 Z archiwum IPN - W sieci; magazyn 18:00 Bez komentarza - Debata Wałęsa Miodowicz 1992; cykl dokumentalny 18:25 Dzieci różnych bogów - Judaizm, odc. 8; reportaż 19:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Z piłką przez świat - Magiczna gra; magazyn 20:00 Podróżnik - Nosy Be Madagaskar 20:15 Dzika Polska - Mój puszczański dom; serial dokumentalny 20:40 Miejsce z historią - Augustów; cykl reportaży 21:00 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 23; serial dokumentalny TVP 21:20 Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju - Para w Polskę - Nareszcie Brzeg odc. 30 21:40 Podróżnik - Ankarana 22:00 Warownie pogranicznych szlaków - Oporów; felieton 22:10 Zaproszenie - Miasto Turystyczne - Twierdza Przemyśl 22:30 Dzika Polska - Wisła na biegunach; serial dokumentalny 23:00 Notacje - Stefan Stuligrosz. Przetrwać lata 50 - te; cykl dokumentalny 23:15 Dziennik telewizyjny - 01.12.1984 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 07:00 Szansa na Sukces - Beata i Bajm 07:55 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 6/7* - Dzień bez cudów; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15 10:55 Smaki polskie - Szynka w piwie glazurowana; magazyn kulinarny 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 772; serial TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1576; telenowela TVP 12:40 Polska 24 - Opinie 13:05 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2010) 13:15 Męskie-żeńskie - odc. 4 - Buty; serial TVP 14:00 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 19 (71) Macedonia "W stolicy"; magazyn kulinarny 14:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 274; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:55 Białe tango - odc. 3 - Klucz; serial TVP 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 53* - Czubatkowa polana 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Kołysz mnie... cz. 2. Śpiewa Martyna Jakubowicz; koncert 18:15 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1576; telenowela TVP 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Poważne zmartwienie 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:15 Młode wilki 1/2; film fabularny 22:00 Polska 24 - Informacje 22:30 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe 23:35 Warto rozmawiać 00:15 Dziękuję za wypowiedź - koncert zespołu Raz Dwa Trzy 00:50 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Poważne zmartwienie 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:10 Plebania - odc. 1576; telenowela TVP 02:35 Londyńczycy - odc. 5/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:25 Polska 24 - Informacje 03:55 Czterdziesty sezon Kabaretu pod Egidą; widowisko 04:40 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 11/18* - Jan; serial komediowy TVP 05:45 Skaldowie; koncert 06:20 Warto rozmawiać 07:00 Zakończenie dnia